A Big Suprise Times 3
by hollypiper
Summary: title says it all read and see


A Big Suprise Times 3 - hollypiper  
D: don't own 'em  
Summary: Prue, Piper and Phoebe all find out that they're pregnant but that's not all they're in for a bigger suprise  
  
  
Part 1  
March 11th 2002  
"Prue! Are you okay?" asked Andy from outside the bathroom door  
Prue was in the bathroom throwing up, she had been feeling funky two days ago and she refused to go see the doctor, even though Andy and her sisters insisted that she go and of course she did not listen.  
A few minutes later Andy heard the toilet flush and a very pale Prue walking out of the bathroom and falling into his arms  
"Are you going to listen to me and go to the doctor today?"  
"No I told you I feel fine it's probably something I ate that's all or a stomach flue that's all."  
"But you have been feeling so since yesterday."  
"If I feel the same way tomorrow I will go okay."  
"Do I have your word on it?"  
"Yes now can you carry me to bed please."  
"Fine lets go."  
Andy took Prue to their room and as soon as she hit the pillow she fell asleep.  
Meanwhile in Phoebe and Cole's apartment they were sleeping soundly just then Phoebe just flew off the bed and ran to the bathroom waking up Cole who ran behind her but she slammed the door in his face and from behind the door Cole could hear Phoebe throwing up.  
"Pheebs you okay?" he asked concerned  
"Uh…" but before she could answer she started to throw up again  
Cole shimmered next to her looking paler than he had ever seen her she was leaning on the wall.  
"Aye you okay? Maybe you should go see the doctor," he asked  
"Nah I good I guess I got Prue's stomach flue."   
"And her stubbornness too." Cole said under his breath  
"What was that?" she asked   
"Nothing let me carry you to bed." He said already lifting her up   
"Why thank you." She said and smiled, he smiled back  
Cole walked to their room and rests her gently on the bed  
"I still think you should go see a doctor."  
"Cole like I said before I'm fine it's probably just something I ate I'll be fine once I rest I'll be good."  
"Are you sure maybe I should stay home and watch you."  
"No I'll be fine go to work you just got the job two days ago you would not be making a good impression if you stay home on the third day on the job so go."  
"Yeah but I would NOT be making a good impression if I left my sick wife home alone to take care of her self."  
"Ohhh good come back but that not going to work you are going to work and I am going to get some sleep deal."  
"Fine but only if I call Piper or Prue and see if any of them are going to be home so I can trop you by them okay."  
"Fine if that would make you go to work."  
"Well I'll go call them now you stay right here."  
"Where am I going to go?" she asked sarcastically  
"Funny."  
And he went to call Prue then Piper.  
At the same time Leo and Piper were in the manor in their room, (the got the house cause when all three sisters got married Prue and Phoebe decided to move in with Cole and Andy seeing they had apartments which were only a street away from the manor) sitting on their bed kissing when a sudden rush of nausea hit Piper and she froze Leo and ran to the bathroom. When Leo unfroze and realized Piper was gone and heard throwing up noises coming from the bathroom he ran to see if she was okay.  
"Pipe you okay?"  
When she finished and flushed the toilet and walked out the door  
"What do you think?" she asked harshly  
" Sorry."  
"No I'm sorry for sounding so harsh just a little cranky that's all."  
"That's okay maybe you should go to the doctor just in case its something bad." He suggested  
"No it's probably just something I had."   
The both of them were now in their room on the bed.  
"I still think you should make and appointment and you can go with Prue seeing both of you are being so stubborn about going to the doctor."  
"Leo you wanted to be a doctor we as Halliwells never got along well with doctor all the blood and gadgets no thank you all I need is a little rest ok." she said sternly   
He was about to open his mouth and insist she goes when the phone rang  
"I'll get it." He offered getting of the bed and went to the other end of the room to get the phone,  
"Hello?"  
"Aye Leo it's me Cole is Piper there?"  
"Yeah why? Is something wrong"  
"Well Pheebs it not feeling well and I was wondering if Piper was doing anything to day so she can come over and I'm not to sure I want to leave her home alone."  
"What's wrong with her?"  
"She has the same stomach flu Prue has and I called Prue just now and Andy said Prue was still feeling sick,"  
Leo went out side of the room so Piper could not hear what they were saying  
"Well Pipe seems to have the same flu and…"  
" She does not want to go to the doctor either?"  
"Yup."  
"I guess stubbornness runs in the family cause Andy said Prue still refuses to go to the doctor."  
"Well bring Phoebe here and call Andy and tell him he can bring Prue here also and I'll try to convince them to go to the doctor."  
"Okay thanks man oh and good luck."  
"Thanks I'll need it." Leo said with a chuckle  
"Well see yah, bye."  
"Bye."  
Leo walked back in the room to find Piper sitting up in bed looking at him worried  
"Who was that what's wrong?" she asked worried something happened to her sisters  
"That was Cole he said Pheebs is sick and Prue, and both of them have the same stomach ache as you so they are both coming here and I'll take care of you." He told her  
"Or don't you have work?"  
"Nope they gave me the day off remember?"  
"Oh yeahhhh." She said lying back down and like Prue as soon as her head hit the pillow she fell asleep.  
Leo just smiled and left the room going down stairs to wait for her sisters, but as he was turning the corner when Cole shimmered with Phoebe in his arms sleeping almost scaring Leo  
"Aye Normal people use something called a door."  
"Well we aren't exactly normal and you do it all the time."   
"True."  
"Where's Piper?"  
"Sleeping in our room you can go put Phoebe next to her, I am going down stairs to wait on Andy and Prue they actually use the door." Leo said with a smirk  
"They have to."  
And they both went their separate ways.  
Leo was down stairs making coffee and one-minute later Andy came with Prue who looked sick but was not going to say so  
"Andy I told you I am feeling fine I can go to work today okay." She argued  
"Well you don't look fine."  
"Well thank you." She said coldly  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah but I feel fine, fine enough to go to work that is."  
"Well you are not going to work." He argued  
The same time Cole came down stairs  
"Aye what's all the arguing about?" he asked  
"HE would not let me go to work." She said pointing at Andy  
"That's because YOU are sick."  
"Fine you win where are my sisters?" she asked Cole and Leo  
"Both are upstairs in Piper and my room sleeping." Leo told her  
"Which is what you should be doing too, resting." Andy told her  
"And there is enough room for you on the bed too." Cole told her  
"Alright alright I get the picture three against one I'll go geez!" she said stomping up the stairs. Bt as soon as she went in bed she also fell asleep as soon as her head touch the pillow.  
"Lord!! Between the three of them I think she is the stubbornness." Leo said only half joking  
"Yup but I gotta love her." Andy said with a smile  
"yeah well what are we going to do they refuse to go to the doctor?" asked Cole  
"I think the reason why they don't like the doctor is because you know the whole thing with Piper's doctor that they had to kill." Leo told them  
"True that's probably why what we going to do?" Andy asked again  
"Here what you too go to work and when they get up I will try to convince them to go to the doctor." Leo told them  
"okay call us if any thing." Andy said  
"Well try and convince Phoebe first she would give in first." Cole suggested   
"Okay bye."  
Cole and Andy left and Leo went in the living room think of how to convince the Halliwells to go to the doctor.  
Part 2  
A few hours later a very sleepy Piper, Phoebe and Prue cam walking down the stairs bouncing in to each other and the walls.  
"Hey sleepy heads how did you sleep?" Leo asked them moving from the couch so all three of them could fit.  
"Uh." Was all they could say  
Leo looked at the three of them and laughed for the three Halliwells sat on the couch Prue and Phoebe on each end with Piper in the middle with their heads on each other half awake.  
"How are you feeling now?" asked Leo  
"Much better than this morning that is." Both Phoebe and Piper said  
"Well me on the other had feel fine just like this morning." Prue said  
"Well at least you are telling the truth this time." Leo said to him self  
"What was that?" she asked him  
"Nothing, are any of you hungry?" he asked  
"Ooh I feel for BURGERS!!" yelled Phoebe  
"NO I what ice-cream, Chocolate chip ICE-CREAM." Shouted Piper  
"Ooh ooh that sounds good too!" Phoebe said agreeing with her sister  
"I want pizza!!" Prue said joining in with her sister  
"Don't you think that's a little to hard for your stomachs?" asked Leo   
"NO!!" the yelled at him   
"okay I'll go get burgers, pizzas and chocolate chip ice-cream any thing else?" he asked  
"SODA!!"  
"I still think you shouldn't eat those hard foods when this morning you had stomach ache." He told them, but when he said that he regretted saying it for the three Halliwells just gave him the evil eye.  
"Okay okay I'm going." He said going to get Piper's keys for the jeep  
"Yay!"  
Piper got up and gave him a kiss.  
Leo left and the three of them sat in the couch not moving waiting for him to come with their food.  
'Where did that sudden burst of energy come from' he asked himself, 'maybe I should not have leaved them home alone?'   
An hour later Phoebe was walking around in circles in the kitchen saying  
"What's taking him so long I'm hungry."   
"Yuh know we could make our own lunch you know." Suggested Piper the three of  
them looked at each other and said  
"Nah."  
"Where is our sudden craving for juke food coming from?" Prue asked her sisters  
they were about to answer when Leo came in the kitchen with a box of pizza, a set of burgers and a carton of chocolate chip ice-cream.  
"ooh FOOD!!" Phoebe said going to Leo  
"UM there was no chocolate chip so I got chocolate in stead I hope that's okay." He told them  
"WHAT!!" they yelled  
"Just kidding." He told them  
"Don't do that!" they shouted and slapped him on the shoulder  
the three Halliwells sat and devoured their food  
"um slow down the food isn't going any where." He told them  
but they did not listen to him, within what seemed like seconds to Leo they finish their food.  
"uh that tasted…." Before Phoebe could finish she ran to the bathroom and threw up all in toilet, like a chain reaction Piper and Prue followed her and both threw up in the tub.  
"Are all of you alright?" asked Leo  
"Do we look alright." They all snapped  
"Sorry but I told you so, maybe now you'll go to the doctor." He told them  
"No!" they yelled back  
Leo helped the three of them clean up and he took them to Piper and his' room to rest and while they changed into clean clothes he cleaned the bathroom.  
When he finished he called Cole and Andy and told them what happened then went to bathe and then went to check on them. Prue and Piper were both up but looked horrid,  
"How you feeling?"  
"Much better."  
"Don't you think you should go to the doctor?" he asked for the millionth time  
"No" Phoebe said as she got up  
"If we go will you, Andy and Cole stop harassing us?" asked Prue  
"Yes,"  
"Fine we would go and prove to all of you that nothing is wrong with us." Phoebe said speaking for three of them.  
"Thank you I will go call the guys and tell them then I'll make the appointment with the doctor Stevens." Leo said "and y'all get some rest."  
He left the room and closed the door on his way out and said to himself  
'mission accomplish'  
Part 3  
Four hours later Leo, Piper, Prue, Andy, Cole and Phoebe sat there waiting for Doctor Stevens to tell them the results, he was surprised to see all three of the Halliwells coming for the same cause, the guys were worried that something might be wrong but the girls were determined to prove the guys wrong and that they were fine.  
Two minutes later Dr. Stevens walked up to them, the guys stood up looking worried at him  
"Don't worry it's nothing bad..." Dr. Stevens started to tell them the guys relaxed  
Prue stood up ready to leave and said  
"See we told you nothing was wrong with us."  
"Congratulations!, all three of you are going to have a baby!" The Doctor told them  
Prue was so token by the news she fell back on the chair, Phoebe almost fell off the chair, and Piper sat there stunned, but when it finally hit them they each got up and kissed their husband and jumped on each other and congratulating each other.  
"I understand that we are going to have morning sickness but why did we throw up after lunch?" asked Prue  
"Well that's because you ate your food too fast even if you were not pregnant you would have thrown up." Dr. Stevens said with a smirk  
"Told you, you should have eaten slowly." Leo told them  
"Aye we were eating for two and we were hungry!" they snapped  
"Mood swing!" the guys said  
"Well thank you doctor when are we due?" asked Piper  
"All of you are due in early December but Prue you might be due in late November."  
"Ooh before Christmas YAY!" Phoebe said  
Everyone smiled and left the Doctor's office.  
On the way home Phoebe kept talking and talking but the strange thing is that no one knew whom she was talking too or if it was her self she was talking to, Piper talked to Leo about all the things they would have to do to get for nursery but Prue just sat their just thinking she did not talk the whole way home. They all decided to go out and celebrate Andy, Prue, Cole and Phoebe went home to change and they decided to meet by Piper and Leo and the girls will decided on where to go.  
Two hours later they all sat in the manor waiting for the girls to decided what they want to eat   
"I am feeling for Chinese Food!" Phoebe said  
"No! Pizza!" argued Prue  
"But we had pizza for the day already!" argued Phoebe  
Then the both turn to Piper  
"You want be to decided like normal?" she asked sarcastically  
They both nodded their head  
"Well sorry to burst your bubble but I want sushi."   
"Sushi?" everyone looked at her   
"Piper aren't you the same girl who said she hated sushi." asked Phoebe  
"Yeah but I just happened to feel for sushi." she said  
"Well I want Chinese!" Phoebe shouted in a baby voice  
"Pizza!"  
"Sushi!"  
"Chinese!"  
"Um why don't we order the Pizza, Chinese and Sushi?" Andy suggested  
"See you want Pizza just because Prue wants!" argued Phoebe  
"Yeah." agreed Piper  
"No all I was saying was that..." he started but Leo tapped him on the back shacking his head, meaning just forget it.  
"Let's order the food okay." Said Cole  
"Okay!" they all said  
"We will go in the kitchen and get drinks and the three of you can watch T.V okay." Suggested Leo and the three men went to the kitchen  
"Do you think we could live with them for the next nine months?" asked Cole only half joking  
" I have no clue hopefully." Leo said  
"both of you order the food I'll carry out the drinks for them." Andy said and left with the drinks  
He walked in to the living only to find the three Halliwells on the floor laughing hysterically.  
"What's so funny?" he asked  
"We….. just…." Piper started but Phoebe stick out her tong and bulged her eyes out at her and she burst out laughing. Cole and Leo came in the room looking at their wives strangely  
"What's wrong with them?" they asked   
Andy shrugged his shoulders  
"We just realized that we did not have soda for lunch!" Phoebe said laughing hysterically and was joined in by her sisters, but the guys looked at them like if they were nuts not seeing the joke.  
"Why you not laughing?" Piper asked before bursting into tears and her sisters joined her too  
"Or……ha ha ha!" Leo started to fake a laugh but Andy and Cole still did not understand why they were laughing, but the girls continued crying Leo nudged Andy and Cole with his elbow saying laugh and they were like  
"Orrrrrr ha ha ha ha."  
When the girls realized they were laughing they stopped crying and just looked at them and asked  
"What is so funny?" they asked kind of angry  
"but you just said we…" Cole started but Andy just shook his head and Cole did not bother to finish his sentence  
When the doorbell rang, and Prue Piper and Phoebe got up yelling  
"Food!" running to the door only to find the pizza guy  
"Pizza!" yelled Prue and took the boxes from the teenager and gave him the money. Piper and Phoebe walked back disappointed they did not get their food  
"oh yeah we order the food but they have no delivery so we have to go get it." Cole told them  
"Nah we would just eat the pizza if you don't mind." Phoebe told him  
"Okay no problem right guys?" Cole asked Leo and Andy   
"Yeah lets eat." They all ate and talked when it was eleven o'clock and Phoebe had fall asleep already,  
"Um I think we should get going Pheebs is already sleeping so it was fun bye." Cole said getting up the same time Prue and Andy got up saying  
"We should get going too I tired, Leo, Pipe good night, Cole you and Phoebe need a trop?" asked Prue  
"Nah I don't think I want to wake her up." Cole said only half joking  
"True."   
He lifted Phoebe into his arms and shimmered into their room and lay her on the bed gave her a kiss and whispered  
"Love you."  
And was going to the door when she answered  
"Love you too." He smiled and went to watch T.V  
Andy and Prue were in their room and already changed for bed but Andy went to use the bathroom when he came back he found Prue with a big stomach  
"Um that baby grew rel fast boy." He joked  
"Funny would you still love me when I get that big?" she asked while she took the pillow from under her clothes  
"Of course I will honey." He told her and gave her a kiss  
Meanwhile Piper and Leo sat on the couch when Piper turn to face Leo and gave him a kiss  
"What was that for?"  
"That was for you loving me, this," she gave him another kiss and said  
"is for everything."  
"why thank you."  
"Okay what do you think about this hole baby thing?" she asked him  
" I love it! I would not want to have a baby with no one but you." He said and gave her a kiss.  
"would you still love me even with all my moon swings?" she asked  
"Of course! I would." And he sealed that deal with a passionate kiss. 'or at least I hope so' he said to him self.  
Part 4  
June 13th 2002   
"Just get out!" yelled Phoebe to Cole  
"Honey…" he started  
"Don't you honey me!" She yelled  
Cole walked up closer to her to hug her saying  
"Pheebs."  
"No leave me alone!"  
She started to punch Cole in the chest over and over but Cole put his arms around her and hugged her tight and she just stopped and cried in his arms  
"How do you do it?" she a sobbed  
"Do what?"  
"Put up with me with all the mood swings and cravings, cause if I were you I would leave me." She joked  
"I would never leave you Pheebs I love you."  
"I love you too." She said and started to cry again  
'Six more months only six more months' he said in his mind  
Meanwhile in underworld realm,  
"It is said that each of the Charmed Ones are to be expecting." Said the leader  
"Expecting what?" asked a warlock  
"Children you fool!" the leader barked, "as I was saying it is said that these children would be the next Charmed Ones and they would be even more powerful than the ones now, but what the Charmed ones fail to realize is that they are giving birth to the next Charmed Ones so what we must do is kill them now when they are carrying the witches to be so we get both this generation and the next powers and evil shall rule the world!"   
"What are we to do master?" asked a warlock  
"We strike when they least expect it, in the night where they would be separated." Ordered the leader, "and we kill them!"  
"Yeah!" shouted the rest  
*****  
Phoebe, Prue, and Piper were all shopping in baby gap looking at all the baby things deciding on what to take for the nurseries, clothes, and stuff animals.  
"Ooh ooh look at that bear how cute!!" said Phoebe running to the big stuff animal  
"Pheebs you got enough stuff animals for all the babies put together." Joked Prue  
"This is not for the babies its for me!" she said hugging the bear tightly  
"Pheebs!" said Prue and Piper at the same time and then laughed  
"OOH look at those tops how cute!" said Phoebe   
She threw her hands up running to the baby clothes, but then the whole shop froze.  
"Piper! Why'd you do that?" asked Phoebe  
"I didn't I swear."  
"You sure?" asked Prue  
"I think I would know when I froze something by now, I think you did Pheebs." Piper told her  
"New power?" asked Prue  
"No I think it's the babies power, guess we know what I'm having that means I can finally decide between the ballerina shoes baby vest and the train vest." She joked holding up the both vest  
"Well I for one don't want to know what my baby is once its healthy I'm happy." Said Prue  
"Same here." Said Piper   
"But you already know what you are going to have." Prue said  
"I know but Leo does not."  
"You did not tell him you had a daughter in the future?" Asked Phoebe  
"No I never found the right time and any way my first ultrasound is to day so if he wants to know he'll ask the doctor that's all." Piper said   
She walked over to the baby mobile and turned in on and a sweet sound started to play,  
"I think I will get this one." And she took it up  
"Look at that one with the different animals." Said Prue looking at it then turned it on also and it too played a similar song to the one Piper had chosen  
"OOH look at this one with the bears holding the balls so cute!" said Phoebe  
" Pheebs your baby is going to covered in bears right?" joked Prue  
"Yup I love bears!"   
Then she saw pampers with bears on them, and ran to it  
"Look at this the pampers have bears on them." She said taking two packs  
"Pheebs you're only three months pregnant." Piper said  
"And?"  
"Never mind Pheebs nock your self out once you're paying have fun." Said Prue  
"Very funny and I am paying for I am working now aren't you proud of me?" she asked   
"Yes I am we both are." Said Prue and Piper nodded  
"Well I'm getting hungry aren't you?" asked Piper  
"Yeah I feel for chicken and chips then maybe a cookie dough ice-cream umm." Said Phoebe who now was thinking of food instead of bears  
"Well lets go pay for these thing and get some food." Agreed Prue  
The three Halliwells went to pay for their stuff Prue and Piper each had three bags each but Phoebe had six. The three of them made there went to eat food  
"So Pheebs you finish shopping for the baby or what?" asked Piper  
"Are you crazy still have plenty to shopping to do this is some stuff for the baby then I have to get things for the nursery,"   
"Geez when you shop you really shop." said Prue  
"Yup, lets order." Suggested Phoebe.  
The three of them ordered their food then desert finish eat and then Piper spoke  
"Well we have to go now cause I have to go to the doctor in an hour with Leo you're coming by me tonight right?" asked Piper  
"Yeah of course and the guys would want us too just in case something should happen we would have each other." Said Prue  
"Yeah well let's go."   
They got up and left,  
"See you later thanks for the drop." Piper thanked Prue who dropped her home  
"Bye sis." Said phoebe  
Piper walked in the manor walked pass a mirror and said  
"Look how fat I can't even see my feet now, I look a mess."   
Then the familiar orb filled the room   
"No you look beautiful like always." Said Leo  
"Why thank you."  
"So you ready to go?"   
"Let me go bathe then okay."  
"Sure I'll wait forever for you." He smiled at her  
"Ditto."  
Fifteen minutes later Piper came down stairs, but she looked nervous  
"Ready? What's wrong?" asked Leo looking at her  
"Nothing just nervous that something might be wrong."   
"I'm sure nothing is wrong, we probably have a very healthy baby." He reassured her  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
********  
"Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt I happy to say that your baby is doing fine you have a very healthy baby." Said Dr. Stevens  
"Thank you doctor told you so Piper."  
"I guess you were right."  
"Would you like to see your first baby picture?" asked the doctor  
"For real?" asked piper  
"yeah look." And he handed them a small blue plastic paper  
"Ooh Leo look how cute!" said Piper smiling  
"Yes Pipe."  
"If you like I can tell you what your baby's sex it?" asked the doctor  
"Piper you want to know?" asked Leo   
"I don't mind if you want to."  
"Are you sure?" asked Leo  
"yeah."  
"okay Dr. Stevens we're ready." Said Leo  
"You're going to have a girl!" he told them  
Piper and Leo smiled and thanked the doctor and left  
********  
It's 11:30 in the night and the three Halliwells were in the manor sleeping in the living room from watching a movie and were not a where of what was going on out side, for the five demons were outside including the leader  
"Now we shall accomplish what no demon or warlock has accomplish before we are going to kill the charmed ones!:" yelled the leader  
"Yeah!" shouted the demons  
"Shh!"  
And the five of them went and burst threw the front door.   
Part 5  
"Prue! Phoebe!!" yelled Piper as tried desperately to get out of the warlocks grasp.  
"Piper!" yelled Phoebe and Prue who were also fighting two warlocks  
"Stupid witch!" said the warlock who was holding on to Piper's hands. He materialized a knife in is hand raised it above Piper and plunged it into her chest as she screamed out in pain.  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" she screamed and fell to the floor  
"Piper!!" yelled Phoebe  
she levitated and threw him across the living room he hit the wall and fell to the ground unconscious  
"Not her chest you idiot ! Her stomach!" yelled the leader to the warlock who stabbed Piper. The warlock took the knife raised it over Piper's stomach about to stab her when Phoebe kicked it out of his hand.  
"leave her alone!" she yelled  
She bend down next to Piper and said to her,  
"Piper you stay with me okay."  
Piper nodded shakily and tried to replied  
"I'm…. I'm…cold."  
"I know Shh don't talk." Said Phoebe started to cry, but got hit over by another warlock. He was about to kick her in her stomach and she rose her hands in fright and froze the entire room  
"Piper?" asked Prue  
who was still Fighting the thud warlock on the ground unconscious another over Phoebe about to kick her and Piper on the ground dying  
"Piper!" she yelled and ran to her baby sister.  
"Phoebe you okay?" she asked concerned  
"Yeah you?" she asked still looking at Piper  
"I'm fine but but Piper." She said holding her hand while Phoebe held Piper's other hand  
"Prue….Ph……Phoebe I …. I love…..you." Piper managed to say  
"No Piper You Can't leave us you aren't dying tonight you hear me!" said Prue crying. Phoebe just held on to Piper's hand crying  
"Tell… Leo……" but she couldn't not finisher sentence  
"That's it!" said Phoebe  
"Leo!" she and Prue yelled for him but he did not come.  
"Leo!!!" they screamed desperately for him but yet the familiar light never came.  
"where is he?!" screamed Prue angrily but she really was afraid of losing her sister.  
"Prue…….(cough)" Piper said quietly  
"No you are not leaving us do you hear me!" She yelled for Leo again so did Phoebe  
"Leo!!!!!!!!1"   
"Prue ……Phoebe(cough) I….Love you." Said Piper and closed her eyes for the final time.   
Part 6  
"Why can't I go and save her?!" screamed Leo to the Elders  
"Leo we told you already they have to figure this out on their own." Said one of the Elders calmly   
"Figure out what?!" he yelled and why are you being so calm when you're about to loose one of the Charmed ones and her child, MY CHILD!!"  
"Have you no faith?" asked another  
"Faith?! My wife and my child are dying and you refuse to let me go and save them and you asked if I have no faith!" he screamed and them,   
then he tried to orb again but got nothing.  
"Don't bother trying it's not going to work." One of the Elders said  
"So what you expect me to do stand her and watch my family die!!" he yelled  
*********************************  
"Piper!" yelled Prue and Phoebe  
But then the two warlocks unfroze and Prue and Phoebe got up and began kicking them and throwing them against the wall out of anger for killing their sister. Phoebe froze them again and both she and Prue kicked them for the final time they fell to the floor unconscious, and the three warlocks disappeared.   
They ran over by Piper and held her hands and just sat there crying. Then Prue started to yell for Leo again  
"Leo!!"  
"Prue as much as I want it to work we both know it's not going to and if he did come you know as well as I do he can't heal the dead." Said Phoebe between cries  
"I Don't care I'm not going to loose her! Leo!!!!!!!!!!"  
"Prue….." but before Phoebe could finish some one interrupted her  
"You know you should listen to your sister witch!" said the leader as he appeared in front of them and shot an electric bolt straight at Phoebe it hit her in her chest and she fell to the floor in pain.  
"Phoebe!" yelled Prue   
She got up and threw the leader across the room and went by Phoebe. She put her hand by Phoebe's throat but before she could fine one the leader had recovered from when she threw him, he stood up and said  
"Die witch!!"   
and he threw a fire ball straight at her hitting her side and she also fell to the floor in pain.  
"I've done it! I've done what no other warlock/demon has accomplish I've kill the Charmed Ones and plus I get an extra bonus I get the next strong generation of charmed ones along with it!!" he said to him self in victory.  
Part 7  
"Now can I go and save them?" asked Leo again  
"No but we'll send them a little hint." One said simply  
"What?" he asked  
"Not what, who? Penny!" they called for the girls grandmother  
"yes?" she asked as she materialized in front of them  
"you may do as you've been told and no more ." one ordered  
"As you say." She answered and she closed her eyes.  
****************************************  
As the leader praised him self in victory, Prue used all the energy she could muster and threw him across the room he hit the wall and fell to the floor out cold.  
"the Power of Three!" she heard  
"Grams?" she asked no one  
"The Power of Three!"  
Suddenly Prue was blown into a premonition, she saw her sister and her vanquishing Jeremy the first warlock they ever fought after getting their powers for the first time.  
Prue was took back by that premonition then it hit her what the leader had said and grams then the premonition. She slowly moved towards her sisters  
"Phoebe?" she put her hand by phoebe throat and felt for a pulse she was relieved that she found one she started to shake her.  
"Pheebs! Come on wake up!"  
"Prue? …… my chest hurts a lot." Said Phoebe holding on to her chest  
"I know Pheebs but we have to try and vanquish the warlock before he wakes." She said using as much energy as possible to move a little closer to her sisters  
"Prue your side." Phoebe realized when she saw Prue side burnt.  
"I know it does not hurt much." She lied  
"How do we vanquish the warlock?" asked Phoebe not bothering to argue with Prue  
"The Power of three." Prue answered  
"Prue we don't have the power of three , Piper is gone." Phoebe said chocking out the last part  
"No Pheebs just hold my hand and Piper's hand okay." She said with all hope in her voice  
"Okay Prue." Said Phoebe and she took her sister's hand and Piper's hand and Prue did the same  
"Put your hand and Piper's hand on Piper's stomach and your other hand and your stomach and I'll do the same and now say it with me, The power of three will set us free." The last part they said together  
"The Power of three will set us free!" they repeated.  
The same time the leader regained consciousness.  
"Stupid witches you will never defeat me with out your sister!" he growled  
"THE POWER OF THREE WILL SET US FREE!!!" they said a couple more times  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed out in pain and burnt to a crisp.  
As soon as he disappeared a bright light surrounded them and then got dimmer and finally faded out. Phoebe and Prue both laid their heads on Piper exhausted and sad and began to cry.  
"Suddenly they heard a small quiet familiar voice  
"Prue, Phoebe get off me!"   
when the realized it was Piper they slowly got off her and saw that she was alive  
"Oh my God Piper!!" yelled Phoebe and Prue and hugged her despite their own pain  
"OW!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Piper when she realized she was still bleeding.  
********************************  
"Now can I go?" asked Leo impatiently  
"Yes you……" but before the elders could finish he was gone  
*************************************  
"Leo!" yelled Prue  
"Prue I don't think….." but before Piper could finish Leo orbed in  
"Piper!" he yelled seeing she was bleeding dropped to the floor and put his hands over her and healed her, she looked at him and smiled and they were about to kiss when phoebe interrupted  
"Hey as much as I'm glad you're healed but don't forget about us!"  
Everyone laughed as Leo healed both Prue and Phoebe and at the same time Cole and Andy shimmered in  
"Hey Andy decided to use the Halliwell way eh?" joked Phoebe  
"Nah I think I'll stick to the normal way from now on." He answered and gave Prue a kiss  
"But how did you know to come?" asked Piper  
"Some thing just told me to come here I can't explain it." Cole said and bend down and lifted Phoebe and placed her on the couch and so did Andy and Leo to Prue and Piper.  
Epilogue   
December 25th 2002  
"Melly say dada." Leo said in a baby voice to his daughter   
"Leo she's 3 weeks old all she can do is blink cry and…" but before Piper could finish Phoebe said  
"Poop! Talking 'bout that Cole it's your turn." She said and handed their daughter, Becky, to him  
"Oh Pheebs you forgot one more thing babies can do," Prue said and smiled at her daughter and tickled her. "Katie Bug as tickles!" As the little baby giggled  
"Let's take pictures." Suggested Prue  
Who had already used three rolls of film for the morning.  
"Sure why not? We can do family pics." Phoebe said taking Becky from Cole  
Piper and Phoebe sat on the couch holding Melinda and Becky with Leo and Cole standing behind them, Andy held Katie while Prue fixed the camera.  
"Prue come on the camera it good." Said Piper  
"Yeah before one of the girls get cranky then all will." Phoebe told her  
"Okay okay I'm coming."  
She walked over by them sat down next to Piper and took Katie from Andy  
"Say Cheese!" said Phoebe everyone smiled as the camera clicked taking the picture. 


End file.
